


This is Just the Beginning

by FandomsAreLife8_26_91



Series: Time is Priceless [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Smiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Softie, Evil Theo, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, OC characters, OOC Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Derek, Protective Isaac, Protective Jackson, Protective Peter, Puppy Isaac, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sciles Break Up, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Needs a Hug, but just a little bit, evil kira, evil scott, he's nice to Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLife8_26_91/pseuds/FandomsAreLife8_26_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is abandoned in the time he needs help the most. Will the return of a familiar face save him? Will he rise with a new sense of power? Will his empty heart find the love and care of a new pack?</p><p>This takes place right after the Sciles break up scene in 5x09. Stalia never happened, Lydia was never taken by Theo so she doesn’t end up in Eichen House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long fanfiction with many chapters, but I promise you, I will not abandon this fic. I will try to update at least once a week, probably more. I hope you guys will like this fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up. All rights go to Jeff Davis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is left dealing with a panic attack. Who will save him?

Stiles watched as Scott turned his back on him and went inside the same building where Stiles stabbed him while he was void. The memory itself sent shivers down his spine.

  


 

The realization that Scott just abandoned him crashed on him like a wave, slowly, then all at once. His best friend, the guy who he's been through everything with, has abandoned him.

He noticed his breathing pattern starts to quicken, and one thought goes through his head, _I’m having a panic attack_. He looks around to find something to steady himself with. The closest thing he finds is his jeep. But, when he start to walk towards it, his vision starts to spin and he tumbles and collapses. Mud and water greet him as he hits the mushy floor. That’s when he starts to think and that’s never a good thing for him in a time like this.

 _If only I told Scott earlier._  
If only I was more like Scott himself.  
If I was stronger.  
More selfless.  
Smarter.  
Better.  
Less pathetic.  
Less weak.  
Less human.  
If only I took the bite when Peter offered it to me.  
If only I didn’t take Scott out into the woods that night when both of our lives became hell.  
I don’t blame Scott for abandoning me, I deserve it.  
If only I wasn’t skinny, defenseless, Stiles.

His breathing becomes merely short puffs of breath. He feels like he's suffocating, like he's drowning. He remembers one of his sessions with Ms. Morrell.

_“You know when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale until right before you black out. It’s called voluntary apnea. It’s like no matter how much you’re freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your head’s exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that’s when it stops hurting. It’s not scary anymore, it’s… it’s actually kind of peaceful.” He doesn’t know where that last part comes from, but he has a feeling it’s true. Because having a panic attack isn’t that different than drowning. He should know._

  


 

He remembers her saying something sometime after that. “If you’re going through hell, keep going.” He wishes he could, he wishes he could keep going through this never ending cycle of hell. But he's too weak, he's ready to give up, he's ready to be done with it all. Because this agonizing pain isn’t worth the future ahead of him. Black spots appear at the sides of his vision. He realizes then, he's getting ready to pass out.

 

After too long, Derek has decided to return to Beacon Hills. He just has this feeling that he needs to be here, that someone in this town needs him. He's proven right as he pulls into the parking lot of the vet’s office.

He hears Stiles before he sees him. He hears Stiles' quick breathing and his rapid heartbeat. At first, he think he’s in danger because of another supernatural creature, but when he hears him muttering words about how pathetic and weak he is, he knows that the only enemies are the demons inside his head.

He runs towards the sounds Stiles' expels and finds him laying on the ground, barely conscious. He approaches him slowly, trying not to freak him out anymore than he already is.

“Stiles,” He says firmly. “I need you to look at me and concentrate on slowing your breathing.”

As Derek reaches out to hold the scared boy's head in his hands he hears him whisper, “I’m havin-” a heart wrenching sob takes place- “I’m having a pan-panic att-ta-ack.”

  


 

_Panic attack_ , rings in his ears. His mind goes back to the days after the fire, the days when he didn’t feel like moving on, when he felt like giving up. _Not the time to dwell on it_ , his mind supply’s.

“It’s okay, just calm down Stiles.” He tells him.

“I-I can’t.”

“Just try, Stiles. Please, for me.”

“O-Okay, I-” He interrupts himself with a coughing fit. The older man rubs his back to help come him down. Once he’s done, he whispers, “I’ll try.”

“Okay, just focus on me Stiles. Stiles, look at me.” Stiles' whiskey brown eyes look at him with fear he wish wasn’t there. He’s not getting any better, in fact, he’s probably worse than when Derek found him. He’s going to pass out if he doesn’t do something soon so Derek does the only thing that comes to mind.

Derek surges forward until their two lips meet.

Stiles notices Derek is getting ready to do something but time slows down as he's forced to hold his breath. _He’s kissing me!_ his mind screams. And with that realization, he feels like he can finally relax.

Sadly, it has to end when Derek pulls away, leaving him breathless. Then, is when Stiles realizes his panic attack disappeared. Just like in the locker rooms with Lydia. “How’d you know to do that?” He whispers.

The werewolf shrugs, “It was the only thing to get you to hold your breath.”

“Oh.” Stiles don’t know why he's disappointed, it’s not like he was expecting the man he's been in love with for two years to feel the same way about him. _Yeah, why would he, it’s not like anybody else cares about you._ Sometimes he wishes his mind would shut up.

“But,” Derek starts, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” 

With those words, Stiles' mind shuts off completely. _Probably for the best_. He see Derek's lips get closer to his and he's too scared to do anything, scared he'll mess it all up. But when Derek's lips find their place on his, he can’t help but let out a sigh. Stiles guesses Derek takes that as his cue to lean in and he does the same. The kiss is messy, but it couldn’t be more perfect.

This time, when they pull away, he's not disappointed, because he knows they both just needed to catch their breath.

He asks the question that’s been bugging him since Derek grabbed his face and told him to calm down. “Why did you come back?” 

“I felt like I needed to come back, that someone was in trouble and needed my help. Looks like I was right.” Derek smiled a little, and Stiles cherished it, because Derek Hale smiling is like gold. 

“Derek?” The sound of his ex-best friend’s voice rang in his ears.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sees that Scott and Stiles are no longer best friends. But will he realize how much damage Stiles has suffered?

“Derek?” The sound of Stiles’ ex-best friend’s voice rang in his ears. _How did I forget that Scott was right there in the vet office the entire time?_ Stiles asked himself. _And he didn’t come back to help you,_ that realization hurt the most.

“Hello Scott,” Saying that Derek sounded angry didn’t even cut it. “Would you like to explain to me why Stiles was out here having a freaking _panic attack_ while you’re just sitting in the vet office that is a few meters _away?!_ ” Derek almost roared. 

“Why do you care? I thought you hated Stiles!” Scott accused.

“And I thought you were his best friend, but apparently we were both wrong.”

“You wouldn’t understand Derek. I’m not the one who’s killed someone!” Scott gave Stiles an accusing glare.

That is when Derek noticed that Stiles was on the verge of another panic attack. He picked up on fear and guilt radiating from Stiles. He tuned in on what they were pointed at. Scott McCall was his answer. Stiles was afraid of someone who was once his best friend. The realization made him want to be sick.

Derek decided it would be best if Stiles was separated from the cause of his pain. So he reached for the trembling boy and lifted him into his arms. Derek stood up and noticed how light the boy was. He walked over to the blue jeep and opened the door to the passenger seat. He gently eased Stiles down and buckled him in. _I can’t believe I left him when he was this vulnerable_ , Derek thinks. Derek was so consumed in what he was doing that he didn’t realize that Scott had followed him so when Scott asked with much annoyance, “Where do you think you’re going?”, it startled him a bit. 

“I think I’m going to a place where you’ll won’t bother Stiles or myself.” Derek said back just as much annoyed. 

“Fine, I didn’t need you anyway.”

“You’re right, you don’t need me, but Stiles does.” And with that Derek went around the jeep and went into the driver’s side. 

Luckily, the keys were still in the ignition so all he had do was turn them.

He drove off, leaving Scott in the dust.

Stiles had not spoken a single word the entire time so when he did it made Derek turn his head. “Do you really care about me?” The doubt in Stiles voice made Derek’s heart clench. 

  


 

“Yes, Stiles, I care about you a lot. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t.” Derek smiles, hoping it’s a comforting one. 

“Good.” 

After a few seconds, Stiles hesitantly puts his hand in Derek’s. Derek sees what he’s doing and reciprocates the gesture by squeezing the smaller boys hand gently, that’s when he notices Stiles is really cold. Worried, he sees if he’s in pain as well. His veins turn black with pain.

“Stiles! You’re in pain. What’s wrong?” Derek questions him worriedly.

“It’s nothing, really Derek, I’m fine.” Stiles looks away quickly, hoping the werewolf doesn’t catch the lie. _What if he finds out? What if he knows the truth? What if he’s disgusted by it? What if he leaves me? I’ll be all alone again. What if_ \- Stiles’ thoughts are quieted by a gentle, but firm, hand on his shoulder. _His good one, thank God._

“Stiles, you can tell me anything.” Then and right there, Stiles realizes that all those thoughts are just ‘what if’ questions, never to come true.

 “I-” Stiles starts, thinking about his response. “It’s a long story, and I’m really exhausted with everything that’s happened.” Derek notices the visible bags under the teenager’s eyes.

“That’s okay, Stiles. Personally, I think you like shit, so sleep sounds reasonable.” They both laugh at that. The rest of the car ride goes in silence, both of them only needing the comfort of the other’s presence. 

 

The jeep’s stop is rough, waking the boy who didn’t even realize he was half asleep. Stiles notices that they’ve stopped in his driveway. Before he can get out, though, his car door is opened for him, revealing a green eyed werewolf. 

“Derek? What are you doing?” 

“There is no way in hell that you are going to try and stand in this state.”

Before the teen can protest he is being lifted up by strong arms. Stiles has no strength to put up a fight so he just relaxes into the warmth of the older man.

When Derek gets to Stiles’ room he gently lays the boy onto the bed and pulls up the covers. He’s getting ready to walk away when a hand wraps around his wrist with a grip that is almost painful.

“Stay.” 

“Of course.” The still standing werewolf gets under the covers and wraps his arms around Stiles, protecting him. The smaller boy tucks his head into the crook of Derek’s neck, feeling safe after who knows how long.

 

With sleep almost taking him, he mutters out, “I love you, sourwolf.”

Derek smiles at the nickname. “I love you, too.” And Derek knows those words are the truth. That he could stay like this forever. He knew coming back was the right choice. 

He focuses on Stiles’ steady breathing, letting the rhythm lure him to a peaceful sleep.

To bad the boy next to him will wake up screaming.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Derek everything. What will happen?

He was in some kind of basement. It was dark. And cold. “Stiles.” He turned around to the source of the voice. Theo. 

“Get the hell away from me.”

“That wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?”

“Leave me alone.”

“That won’t be hard.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re already alone, you have no one.”

“That’s not true.”

“Before me all you had is Scott, but now you don’t have him anymore.”

“I have my dad.”

“You’re just a disappointment to him and you know it.” _He’s right._

“I still have Derek.”

“No you don’t.” A different voice said. 

Stiles turned around, startled. “Derek?” He couldn’t hide the surprise and doubt in his voice. “Derek, what’s going on?”

His thought to be lover smirked. “You actually thought that I love you? Wow, you really are the most loyal person on the planet.”

_No, this can’t be happening_. “Derek, please tell me you’re joking.”

“You should really listen to Theo, Stiles.” Another voice said. Scott. 

“What? Why?” 

Scott laughed. “You have nobody, Stiles. And here’s everybody to back me up.” And he was right. Everyone came out of the shadows. Lydia, Malia, Liam, Stiles’ dad, Melissa, Mason, Kira, and a woman Stiles hasn’t seen in a long time. His mom.

“Mom?” The broken boy whispered.

“You are no son of mine. I am not a mother to a killer. You killed me, Stiles, and I’ll never forgive you.”

This was all turning into his worst nightmare. _But it’s real. No, no it can’t be._

Before he could come up with another thought, the sound of a gun being shot rang in his ears as he looked down and saw black blood coming from his stomach. 

“Monsters don’t deserve to live.” Were the last words he heard his father say, before his world crashed on top of him and the darkness consumed him.

 

Derek was woken up by the boy next to him screaming himself awake. Luckily, Derek wasn’t a heavy sleeper.

He looked around, trying to find the source of Stiles’ pain. When he noticed it was just because of a nightmare, he calmed down a little bit. 

“Stiles.” He said firmly. 

“No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening, please, I’m sorry, forgive me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Stiles continued muttering other heart breaking things while Derek continued to try to get his attention.

 

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Derek was finally able to get Stiles to calm down. 

“Sorry.” Was what Stiles had to say about the whole matter.

“You don’t need to apologize, Stiles. It’s not your fault that you’ve been through hell multiple times in your life.”

“Technically, it is.”

“Oh yeah, what’s your reasoning?”

“If I hadn’t taken Scott out into those woods, he never would have been bitten and we wouldn’t be in this mess. Allison, Aiden, Boyd, Erica, and anyone who’s died because of a supernatural cause wouldn’t have died if Scott wasn’t a werewolf.”

“Stiles, none of that is your fault. Peter would have still killed a lot of people, But the only difference is that there would have been no one to save us.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Scott wouldn’t-”

“I’m not talking about Scott, I’m talking about you.”

“Me?! How have I saved anybody? I’m the reason some of the people are dead!”

“One, if you name anybody’s deaths that were during the Nogitsune, I will literally rip your throat out with my teeth. Two, I cannot name how many times you have saved my sorry werewolf ass.”

“My mom.” Derek wouldn’t have been able to hear him if it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing. 

“What do you mean, ‘my mom’?”

“I killed her, Derek, I’m the reason why she’s dead.” Derek’s heart ached at that. The boy in front of him has thought he killed his own mother this whole time, for a reason he couldn’t even imagine.

“Why do you think you killed her?”

“It was her last words to me. I was with her, and it was one of her bad days. I tried to make her happy. I tried telling her about one of Scott and I’s latest adventures. I tried making her laugh. But before I could do any of that the heart monitor sped up and she whispered, ‘This is your fault, you monster.’ Then the monitor went dead.” Derek could tell Stiles was on the verge of tears, so instead of reassuring him it wasn’t his fault, he took him into his arms.

“Just let it out.” And at Derek’s words Stiles let it all out. He cried until he couldn’t anymore, and just let out silent sobs. The sight itself made Derek want to rip everybody’s throat out who damaged his Stiles. He wanted to make them sorry for helping lead Stiles to this broken mess.

 

When Stiles had calmed down, Derek thought that maybe they should go do something to get there minds off of all the stress caused by the supernatural. 

“Hey, do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe we could go get a bite to eat.”

“Arby’s.”

Derek smiled, knowing that Stiles loved the curly fries. “Yeah, Arby’s sounds good.

So they got into Stiles’ jeep, Derek in the driver’s seat while Stiles called shotgun. The ride was peaceful, there was no need to say anything. When they arrived at there destination, it was colder than Stiles expected. When Derek noticed this, he sighed, knowing that Stiles was going to suffer through the cold without saying anything. So without a word, he slipped off his black, leather jacket and slipped it over his boyfriend’s shoulders. _Boyfriends? Is that what they are?_ Stiles, sheepishly, put the over-sized jacket on.

They sat down after they ordered. Derek could tell there was something on Stiles’ mind because his hands wouldn’t stop fidgeting. 

So Derek took Stiles’ hands into his, and asked him the question that’s been bugging him since Scott said, “You wouldn’t understand Derek. I’m not the one who’s killed someone!”. 

“Stiles, what’s happened?”

Stiles let out a painful sigh. “It’s a really long story, are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes.” And Derek’s never been so sure of something in his life, other than his love for Stiles.

So Stiles took a drink and explained. He explained the Dread Doctors, who Theo is, the chimeras, and then Donovan. And Derek _listened._ And he _believed_ him. He didn’t judge him, not for Donovan, not for anything. It felt good to Stiles, to be able to get everything off his chest.

“But there is still one thing you haven’t explained to me.”

“And what’s that?”

“Why were you in pain yesterday?”

“Because, before Donovan chased me into the school and all that shit went down, he grabbed my shoulder.” At Derek’s confused face he continued. “His hand wasn’t normal, it had like a mouth on it with _really_ sharp teeth. So it bit me.”

“Let me see.” So Stiles looked around to see if anyone was looking, and pulled his shirt sleeve down to where the bite was.

After he was done showing him the bite and giving his explanation, someone brought their order to them and Derek made sure Stiles ate all of it, because it didn’t look like he’s been eating very well. So he didn’t protest when Stiles tried, but failed, at taking some of Derek’s curly fries without him noticing.

 

“You’re such a liar!” Stiles’ and Derek’s playful arguing could be located in front of the TV in Stiles’ bedroom.

“Oh yeah, I’m not the one cheating!” Stiles retorted.

“And how am I cheating?” Derek asked.

“Your werewolf super abilities.”

“Yes, blame my ‘werewolf super abilities’ on you losing at Mario Kart.” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles replied by lightly punching him in the arm.

“Stiles I’m home!” _Shit_ , Stiles thought. _I forgot about my dad. How did I forget about my dad?!_  “Stiles?” Stiles looked at Derek for help. All he did was shrug his shoulders. Who knew werewolves could be so unhelpful. Before either one of them could say, think, or do anything, the door to Stiles’ bedroom opened and revealed the sheriff of Beacon Hills. “Stiles, why is Derek Hale in your bedroom playing Mario Kart?”

“Uhhhh… Long story?” Stiles said questioningly. 

The sheriff, not being the dumbest person on the planet, saw what was really going on between the two boys. So he rolled his eyes and said, “As long as Hale protects you, I don’t care what you guys do, just make sure you use protection, when, you know…” The rest of the sentence was left unsaid as the sheriff closed the door and left, leaving a blushing Stiles and a smirking Derek.

“Well that went well.” Derek sighed.

“Whatever. I don’t know about you but I’m going to bed.”

“Me too.” So that’s what they did. They got into the same position as the night before, Stiles’ head snuggled into the crook of Derek’s neck with Derek wrapping his arms around him, protecting him. 

“Derek?”

“Yeah, Stiles.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not thinking I’m a killer.”

“Stiles, I will never think you’re a killer. Because I’ve seen you scared out of your mind, but still willing to stand up for anyone in need. I love you, Stiles, and I don’t want you to forget that.”

Stiles will never admit that those words got him close to tears. “I love you, too, sourwolf.” 

And that’s how they fell asleep, not expecting the drama that will crash on them the next day.

 


	4. Scott's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek receives a warning from Scott. Will he listen?

This time, there were no nightmares.

Derek was the one who woke up first. He looked down to see Stiles sleeping, not an inch of discomfort shone on his face. It was nice, seeing Stiles in a peaceful state. He wasn’t stressed, wasn’t having to fight for his life, and most importantly, he wasn’t _scared_. He was safe in Derek’s arms.

The moment didn’t last.

Stiles woke up with his eyes still heavy with sleep, and Derek thought it was adorable.

“Morning sleepy head.” Derek smirked.

“Shu’ up.” Stiles yawned.

“Make me.”

“I will.” And with that Stiles gave Derek a lazy kiss on the lips.

“I could get used to mornings like this.” Derek said with a smug look on his face.

“I’m sure you could.”

“BOYS!” Stiles’ dad yelled from the kitchen.

“Oh, no.” Stiles groaned.

“Get down here, I made breakfast.”

“Great, now I’m forced to eat breakfast with my boyfriend _and_ my dad.” Derek couldn’t help but smile at the term ‘boyfriend’.

“Well, we wouldn’t want to keep you’re dad waiting, now would we?”

“I guess so.”

So they got up from their positions and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

They found the sheriff waiting for them with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Good morning boys.”

“Morning Dad.”

“Morning Sheriff.”

“Please, call me John. You are dating my son, aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah,” Stiles started.”how’d you know about that?”

“Stiles, how stupid do you think I am? I knew something was going to happen eventually.”

“What? What do you mean?” Stiles asked, even Derek looked a little curious.

The sheriff sighed. “Stiles, when I found out that you went to _Mexico_ , just to find Derek, I knew there was something there, I just didn’t know if it was requited or not. Apparently it was.” John nodded towards Derek and Stiles’ intertwined hands.

Stiles was blushing as Derek looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Oh really?” The blushing teenager’s boyfriend asked.

“I was worried.” Stiles mumbled.

“Yeah, you worry about me a lot.” Derek said as he wrapped his left arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

The embarrassment was becoming too much for the young Stilinski, so he decided to change the subject, “Hey, Dad, what’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes.” Was the sheriff’s reply.

 

Once breakfast was in the middle of being eaten, the sheriff got up. “I’ve got to go, there’s a few reports I have to file, but I’ll be back before dinner, and I expect you to join us for dinner, Derek.”

“I’d love to, John.”

“Great, see you boys later.” And with that he left.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, “Finally, we’re alone.”

“I don’t think so.” Derek said cautiously, obviously hearing something.

“What do you mean? Derek, what do you hear?”

“A car, coming into the driveway.”

“Is it my dad? Maybe he forgo-”

“No,” Derek interrupted, “It’s Scott.” Stiles heart sped up a little at the mention of someone who was once his best friend.

“And there’s someone with him. Someone’s scent that I’m not familiar with.”

“Theo...” Stiles whispered.

A knock on the door was heard throughout the house, and Stiles was on the verge of panicking.

Derek noticed Stiles’ fear, and he knew Stiles wasn’t ready to see Scott yet. “Stay here and let me handle it.” Stiles could only nod in response.

Derek walked to the front door, barely controlling his anger.

The door opened before he could even reach for it. “Derek,” Scott stated, “where’s Stiles?”

“Somewhere where you won’t talk to him.”

“He’s in the kitchen, I can hear is heartbeat racing a mile a minute.” A new voice informed, a voice Derek had never heard before. _Must be Theo,_ Derek concluded.

Scott looked towards the wall that separated the entryway from the kitchen, the kitchen where Stiles was currently located. “We need to talk to him.” Scott told Derek.

“I don’t think so, you are not stepping one foot in this house if you don’t want me to call the sheriff right now.”

“He knows me, though, and I don’t think he’d be too happy to find out that you’re dating his son.” At that statement, Derek smirked. “What?” Scott asked, seeing the look on Derek’s face.

“Oh, he already knows. In fact, I just had breakfast with him. We’re already on first name terms, so I don’t think he really cares.”

  


 

It was obvious that Scott was pissed. “Fine. But I’ll have you know that being with Stiles will just bring you pain. Trust me, I know. He’s pathetic, has to be protected. An annoying spazz is what he is. I’ve warned you.” The two werewolves left, clearly not happy that their plan to talk to Stiles didn’t work. Little did Derek know that this wasn’t going to be the end of them trying to confront Stiles.

 

“I can’t believe it, how did Stiles convince Derek that we were the bad guys?” Scott asked Theo frustratingly.

“I don’t know, but we have to keep trying, I’m sure we’ll have better luck at school.” Theo replied.

“Yeah, I guess so. Let’s go tell the pack about what’s happened.”

 

Derek walked back into the kitchen and found Stiles still sitting at the table, a trail of tears went down either side of his face, _He heard everything,_ Derek realized.

When Stiles noticed Derek had walked back into the kitchen, he quickly wiped his face off. “Hey.” He mumbled quietly.

  


 

Derek sat next to him and gently took his head into his hands. “Stiles.” He whispered softly. “Don’t listen to him.” Then he did what felt right, he leaned down to gently kiss Stiles on the lips, letting his hand slowly slide down Stiles’ face to rest on his neck. Stiles gladly returned the kiss, raising his arms to wrap around Derek’s neck. Derek then picked his lover up by the legs, sitting him onto his lap.

The kiss was gentle, never getting too rough. It ended when they both needed to breathe. “I’m going to take a shower.” Stiles said to Derek.

“Okay. May I join you?” Derek asked playfully.

Stiles smiled gently, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Not today, but maybe some other time.” _No need for him to see how ugly you are_ , Stiles thoughts told him.

Derek noticed his hesitance and got a little worried. _I’ll look into that._

 

The sheriff walked inside the house and wasn’t surprised at all when he saw the sight in front of him. Stiles and Derek were both asleep, leaning on each other for support, and Star Wars episode whatever, was left playing on the television.

He walked into the kitchen, with the intention of cooking dinner, not planning on waking the two boys up until dinner was ready.

 

“Boys!” The sheriff yelled from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Comin’ Dad!” Stiles yelled back, still a little sleepy.

“Come on Der, dinner’s ready.” Stiles said, shaking Derek awake gently.

When they were all seated down, eating dinner, John asked, “Can you guys fill me in on what’s happened? Because I’m confused.”

Stiles sighed, knowing this question was going to pop up sooner or later. “Well, Dad, let’s start with the beginning...”

And so he did, he told him everything, with Derek there to encourage him to keep going when he got to the emotional parts. At the end of the explanation, the older Stilinski was not mad at his son, he never would be. He smiled, telling Stiles that he would destroy every piece of evidence if he had to, just to protect him. Stiles smiled, knowing that the two most important people in his life did not judge him or were mad at him, they loved him and supported him, and that’s all that mattered.

Too bad Scott thought it was his job to make Stiles’ life a living hell.


	5. The Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to worry about what he's going to do when school starts. Can Derek help him out?

That night, while the people located in the Stilinski residence were re-watching old episodes of Pushing Daises, the people of the McCall pack, which now included Scott, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Kira, Mason, Melissa, Chris, Parrish, Theo, Corey, Josh, Tracy, Hayden, and Deaton as their emissary, were having a meeting at the animal clinic.

They were all surrounding two medical tables that had been pushed together to create one big square table. 

Malia was the one to talk first, “Where’s Stiles? And why is Theo and a bunch of chimeras that are supposed to be dead doing here?” The questions were mostly directed at Scott.

“Stiles will not be joining us, nor will he join us ever again. The chimeras were resurrected by Theo, and all five of them will be joining our pack.” Scott answered her, as well as all of the people who silently were wondering that themselves.

“What happened with Stiles?” Lydia asked, worried for teenage boy she had learned to care about.

“He did something horrible.” Before Lydia could ask what Scott continued. “He killed Donovan out of revenge, and that’s not how we run here. We only kill if it will protect our friends and family and is absolutely necessary.”

Melissa was a little skeptical about the answer her son gave them. “How do we know it wasn’t an accident, I’ve known Stiles since he was a little boy, he would never kill someone on purpose.”

“Because-” Scott was interrupted by Theo.

“Because I watched Stiles do it. I watched him repeatedly hit Donovan in the head with a wrench. I saw Stiles just leave Donovan’s body in the library, not showing one ounce of guilt. I tried to save Donovan once Stiles left, but it was too late. Donovan’s head was caved in on itself. I’ve never seen something so inhuman in my life.”

  


 

Everyone was surprised by Theo’s explanation. Stiles, who was loyal to a fault and always was willing to jump into danger to save his friends, had killed somebody in a way that sounded  _monstrous_.

“I can’t believe it.” Melissa stated. Everybody murmured in agreement.

“And that’s not all.” Scott informed them. “Derek’s back.”

“Then why isn’t he here?” Liam asked. 

“Because he’s on Stiles’ side, in fact, they’re dating.”

Lydia, who, respectively, was still sad about everything that’s happened, was not surprised by this information. She’s been waiting for the day the two idiots would finally decide to get together.

“What are we supposed to do then? The school is going to be fixed up and running in two days, and we’re definitely going to run into him there.” Mason questioned.”

“We won’t talk to him, won’t sit by him, and we will definitely not help him in any way.” Scott commanded. “He had no other friends besides us, so he’ll be completely alone now. It won’t be long before he comes to us begging to be forgiven, but we will never forgive him. And it’s not just what happened with Donovan, it’s everything he’s done. If he would’ve been stronger, the nogitsune wouldn’t have been able to posses him, and then Allison wouldn’t have died. Neither would have Aiden. None of the innocent people at the hospital would have died because of him, if he wasn’t so pathetic and weak. It’s him that’s always causing trouble, whether he doesn’t trust someone that obviously should be trusted, or if he flat out kills somebody that could’ve been saved. He was dead weight and needed to be dropped.”

“What about the sheriff?” Parrish spoke up.

“It’s not his fault his son’s a killer, so I don’t see any reason why we should avoid him. In fact, Parrish, next time you see him at the station, tell him the truth about Donovan, let’s see how much strain that put’s on their already paper thin relationship.” Parrish could only nod, not wanting to disobey his alpha.

After the meeting ended, they all left the animal clinic in silence, the feeling of loosing a pack member hung in the air.

 

“Alright kids, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bed.” The sheriff said to Derek and Stiles, who were cuddled on the couch, Stiles in Derek’s strong arms.

“Okay Dad, good night.”

“Have a good night, Mr. Stil-I mean John.”

As the sheriff went up the stairs and headed to is bedroom, the two lovers were still sitting on the couch, not even paying attention to what was playing on the television. 

Derek looked down at his boyfriend, who was barely awake. “Come on, Stiles, let’s go to bed.”

“Good,” A yawn took place, “idea.” Stiles finished. Before Stiles could even try to get up, Derek was already lifting him in his arms, reminded of two nights ago. _Two nights? It’s only been two nights?_ Derek thought, surprised. 

As he carried Stiles up the stairs toward his bedroom, he heard Stiles mumble, “You won’t leave me, right?”

Derek’s heart ached just at the thought of leaving the close to broken boy in his arms. “Of course Stiles, I will never leave you, unless you want me to.”

“Never.” And that was the last thing Derek heard Stiles say for the night, the unspoken ‘I love you’ was left hanging in the air. Derek laid Stiles down on his bed, and then joined him, leaving a kiss on his forehead. Derek fell asleep, listening to calm beat of Stiles’ heart.

 

_He was drowning._

_His eyesight was getting blurred by darkness._

_He couldn’t think._

_Couldn’t breathe._

_Couldn’t see._

_He could only hear._

_He heard the whispers of the dead._

_“You could have saved us.”_

_“This is your fault.”_

_“Why did you do this.”_

_“Monster.”_

_It was too much._

_He realized water wasn’t what was drowning him._

_It was the voices._

_The voices of the dead._

_He couldn’t take it anymore._

_He screamed.  
_

When Stiles woke up he heard somebody screaming, but he couldn’t figure out who it was because he was too focused on trying to breathe. The voices kept echoing in his ears. 

_“You could have saved us.”_

_“This is your fault.”_

_“Why did you do this.”_

_“Monster.”_

Monster. That was the one that stuck out the most. It was true wasn’t it? He’s killed many people, and that’s what monsters do, they kill people. He’s a monster. 

He could still hear somebody screaming.

“Stiles. Stiles look at me.” A pair of green eyes came into focus. _Derek’s_ , they were Derek’s eyes. That’s when Stiles realized that the person who was screaming was himself. He stopped immediately when he came to this conclusion.

Stiles may have stopped screaming, but he still couldn’t feel like he could breathe.

“Stiles, I need you to focus on me, try to match your breathing to mine. Okay?”

Stiles could only nod.

“Okay then, that’s it. You’re getting there. Deep breaths, Stiles, deep breaths. There you go. You got it.”

When Stiles could finally breathe again, he saw his dad standing to side of his bed, with a worried expression on his face. _He saw it, he saw what happened_. Stiles turned his head away, ashamed. 

John didn’t miss this, so he took his son’s head in his hands and said, “Stiles, there is nothing to be ashamed of. After all you’ve been through, nightmares shouldn’t be a surprise. I love you Stiles, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that, not even the strongest supernatural.”

“Okay.” Was Stiles’ reply.

“Let me go get you something to drink, Son.”

Stiles was silent, which worried the sheriff, because Stiles was never silent.

John left, leaving Derek alone with Stiles.

Stiles looked towards his clock. _6:30 A.M.,_ it read.

“Come on, let’s go down stairs.” Derek suggested.

 

A few hours later that day, the Sheriff was at work, while the two younger boys were left alone to play Mario Kart.

“What am I going to do?” Stiles asked out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Derek replied.

“At school. What am I going to do? I’m going to be all alone. Scott’s probably told all of the pack what’s happened.”

“Actually, I have an idea.”

 

Isaac was visiting Jackson in London. The two had actually grown to be good friends. Isaac had clued Jackson in on about the nogitsune, the alpha pack, the death of Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Aiden, Scott becoming and alpha, and Lydia becoming a banshee. 

The two boys could be found sitting together at a table in an old English cafe. They were discussing the latest news when Isaac got a phone call from Derek. “Hey Derek, what brings you to call me?”

“Is Jackson with you?”

“Yeah, actually, I’m with him right now.”

“Okay, good, tell him he should listen in on us.”

It turns out Isaac didn’t need to, since the other werewolf already was.

“He already is.”

“Okay. I need you two to come back to Beacon Hills.”

“What? Why?”

“Just trust me, I need you to come back. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t an emergency. I’ll explain when you get back.”

“Okay Derek, we’ll call you when we get back.”

Derek hung up and turned to Stiles. “One phone call down, two to go.

 

Danny and Ethan had gotten back together when they ran into each other in San Francisco. They were in the little apartment they bought when Ethan’s phone rang.

“Who is it?” Danny asked.

“Derek.” Ethan answered, surprised. Then he answered. “Derek?”

“Ethan, hi, is there anyone with you?”

“Yeah, Danny, but-”

“Even better. Okay, just listen. I need you two to come back to Beacon Hills. Don’t ask any questions, just do it, it’s an emergency. Call me when you get here.” Derek then hung up.

 

Cora wasn’t the least surprised when she got a call from her big brother. Her and Braedon where in some kind of temple in Mexico. “Hey big brother, what do you need me for?”

“I need you to come back. Is Braedon with you?”

“Yeah, but Derek, what-”

“Good, bring her with you. Call me when you get here, I’ll explain later.”

 

Derek looked at Stiles. “That’s all the phone calls. Now we just have one place we need to go to.”

“Where?”

“Eichen House.”

 

  


 

The place was still as creepy as the last time Stiles was here. “Derek, what are we doing here?” Stiles asked as they were being lead to the supernatural part of the place.

“You’ll see.” And see he did, when they got to one of the last cells.

“Peter? You’re plan is Peter? Are you crazy!” Stiles practically yelled.

“Don’t worry, he’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad? Derek, your crazy uncle has tried to kill us! Twice!”

“He’s changed. They’ve been doing something to him that’s liked, made him good or something.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“Sure.”

“Hello nephew. And I see you’ve brought you’re little human with you.” Peter said when they reached his cell. “Come to bust me out?”

“Something like that.”

And this was just the beginning of the new Hale pack.


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a plan. Will the other's go along with it?

 

 

 

 

“So what’s the plan, Derek?” Stiles asked when they got back into the jeep, but with one extra person tagging along, Peter.

“The plan is that when everyone comes back, we will reform the Hale pack.”

“What? How? Who’s going to be our alpha?”

“Me.” Derek answered.

“Wait, what? I thought you lost your alpha power.”

“I did, until after I left.” At Stiles’ still confused face, Derek continued. “Do you remember how I was losing my power, but all of a sudden I got stronger, and was able to turn into a full wolf?” Stiles nodded. “Well, being able to turn into a full wolf wasn’t the only cool thing I got, it gave me back my power of being an alpha.”

“Really? Awesome!” 

  


 

“That is great and all, but I’d really like to hear more of the plan and what has exactly happened.” Peter spoke up. The two boys had actually forgotten Peter’s presence was with them, so they both turned their heads more quickly then normal.

Stiles gave Derek a look that said, _Can we trust him?_ Derek nodded in return.

So for the third time, Stiles restated what has happened to him in the past few weeks.

“Man,” Peter started once Stiles’ tale was over, “Wow, Scott’s an evil little shit, and that’s coming from me. So Derek, back to your plan, how are we going to solve this little predicament?”

“Well, I was thinking, when the other’s return and we form the new Hale pack, we’ll show Scott who’s boss. We’ll start with high school. Stiles, Cora, Ethan, Danny, Jackson, and Isaac will attend it like normal, while Peter and I work an open position. Which so happens, a new principal is in need, so-”

“I’ll take the job.” Peter interrupted. 

“Uh, no, I’ll take the the job.” Derek replied.

“Damn it.” Peter muttered.

“Anyway,” Derek continued, “I’ll become principal, while Peter takes the history teacher position that’s open, and Braedon will stay at the new Hale residence, making sure no one tries to cause trouble on our territory.”

“Wait a minute,” Stiles said, “what new Hale residence?”

“You’ll see.” Was all Derek said. Then, is when Stiles realized, that the route they were taking did not lead back to his house, it was leading to Derek’s loft. Stiles decided not to say anything, and just stared out his window, watching the colors blur together when they passed different people and the trees as he wondered what surprise would await him.

 

They arrived at the loft, proving Stiles’ assumption right.

“We’re here.” Derek said as the jeep came to a complete stop.

“Um, Nephew, you said, ‘new Hale residence’, and last time I checked, you’ve had this for awhile now.” Peter stated.

“I’ve changed, well, I’m planning to change it. I have all the supplies ready and at hand. I just needed someone to give a little input.” He looked to his right where Stiles was standing, and smiled.

Stiles smiled back and replied, “That’s a great idea, Der-bear.” 

Derek rolled his eyes playfully at the nickname. “Okay, Sti-sti.” He laughed when Stiles pouted at him.

“Aw, how sweet, you guys have already given each other nicknames.”

“Shut up, Peter.” The two boys said simultaneously. Peter threw his hands into the air in surrender. 

When the three of them walked inside, Stiles couldn’t help but be shocked at the sight in front of him. The walls had been completely rid of any color and the metal sheets had been covered by nice, oak wood. The floors had been stripped to the metal base, but had been covered in the same oak wood as the walls. Any trace of furniture was gone, and in the middle of the room stood a pile of supplies; paint cans with many different colors, paint brushes of different sizes, masking tape, drills, hammers, and nails. “That’s not very many supplies.” Stiles concluded.

“Well, with anything else I wanted to get you’re opinion on. That’s why I haven’t painted the walls, or done the floor yet. I want you to choose what they should look like.” Derek answered.

“Really?” Stiles asked excitedly. 

“Yeah, of course, you’re my boyfriend, aren’t you?” Stiles smiled, the words meaning more to Stiles then he let on. To know that his opinion mattered to someone, to know that someone actually _wanted_ his opinion, it made him smile.

“Ugh, you guys are hopelessly in love.” They both glared at the man they both kind of forgot about.

“I thought you said they made him good again.”

“Exactly, I never said anything about them taking away his sassiness.”

 

An hour later, you could find the three males doing their own thing. Peter was reading about different pack traditions. Derek was ordering all of the flooring, furniture, and decorations Stiles wanted. And Stiles, well, Stiles was continuing to amaze Derek. Earlier, after they finished painting the walls light blue, Derek was saying that the walls still needed more color. Stiles, quietly, suggested that maybe he could paint pictures on the walls, like little scenes. Of course, Stiles was a little insecure about it, and of course, Derek thought it was the greatest idea ever. Now, Derek would occasionally look up from his computer and watch as Stiles painted. 

  


 

He was amazing, by the way. His pictures looked like actual photographs. Then, Derek noticed a pattern. All of Stiles’ murals were moments of their lives since Beacon Hills was invaded by the supernatural. But instead of them being all dark like they really were, they had happy twists to them. For example, there was the drawing of the Nemeton, but instead of being surrounded by dead bodies, it was surrounded by a patch of flowers, and there were little creatures sitting on the stump. _It’s beautiful_ , Derek thought. _Much like the artist himself_.

 

They were in a peaceful silence, then Derek’s phone went off. ’ _Isaac_ ’flashed on the screen. Derek answered. “Isaac? Are you here?”

“Yep. We’re all here.”

“Really? Where are you?”

“Pizza Hut. Meet us here and we can do all of the explaining and catching up while we eat.”

“Great idea, we were just getting ready to go eat.”

“We?”

“Yeah. Stiles, Peter, and I.”

“Peter?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll explain. He’s good now, and we for sure know that.”

“Okay, see you in a few. Bye.”

“Bye.” The line went dead as the other hung up.

“Well, it looks like we’re going to Pizza Hut for lunch.”

“Why, who was that?” Stiles questioned.

“Isaac. He said that everybody is at Pizza Hut. We’ll catch them up while we eat.”

“Okay, sounds good to me.” Peter stated.

But it did not sound good to Stiles. Ever since the nogitsune, Stiles hasn’t been able to eat when there’s a bunch of people. And there’s the fact that it’s Pizza Hut, where they sell the greasiest food in the universe. That does not help with Stiles’ insecurities.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Stiles was a jumble of nerves. The anxiety was killing him. 

Derek noticed this, and put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be okay.” He smiled at his younger lover.

Stiles tried to smile back as convincing as he could, but Derek didn’t know the real reason why he was nervous. Derek didn’t know that Stiles had too many insecurities to count. 

They walked in and it was hard to miss the gigantic table filled with three obnoxious boys, two annoyed girls, and one quiet teenager. “Hey Derek!” Yelled Isaac while waving. Derek let out a sigh. As they got closer, Stiles saw all of the boxes of pizza waiting to be opened and gulped nervously.

“Hey, Stilinski. You look different.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well, you haven’t seen me, for like, two years, so I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Sarcasm’s still there.”

  


 

“Once a sarcastic asshole, always a sarcastic asshole.” Everyone laughed at that and then sat down to eat. Nobody questioned the absent of Scott and the rest. But, one thing was clear, Derek and Stiles were thing now, finally.

Some time passed and Stiles still had barely touched his pizza. Derek was sitting right next to him, so it wasn’t hard for him to catch sight of this. “Hey, Stiles, why haven’t you touched your pizza?”

Stiles fidgeted, fear of the question was obvious. “Um, I’m, uh, not hungry?” Derek gave him a look that said he did not believe him one bit. “What?” Stiles questioned.

“Stiles, I know that’s not true.”

“Oh yeah, how?”

“Your heart sped up a bit, which means you’re lying.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, I’m just worried about you.” When Derek got no reply, he looked over at his lover worriedly. “Stiles?” Stiles shook his head, obviously not wanting to talk about it at the moment. Derek understood and whispered in Stiles’ ear, “Okay.” And put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders comfortingly. Stiles took a few bites, and then leaned in into Derek’s touch. touch, obviously tired. Looks like Derek will be the one explaining everything this time.

 

Once Derek was done explaining everything that’s happened and what the plan was so far, Isaac spoke up, “Scott actually did that?” He looked at Stiles. Stiles nodded quietly. “Stiles,” Stiles looked towards Isaac, a little afraid of what he was about to say. “I’m sorry that this had to happen to you. What Scott did was horrible, I’ll do whatever I can to help you, and I’m sure the rest of us are in agreement with that statement.” They all nodded in agreement.

Stiles was smiling and close to tears. This was not the outcome he was expecting. He was expecting judgement, hatred, and then they would have walked out the door, taking Derek with them. But no, they care about him, and most of all, they  _believe_ him. This is what being pack means, this is what a true pack looks like. And in this moment, Stiles knows that he has a chance to become happy again, because these people, his pack, his _family_ , will take care of him and help him heal.

The day after tomorrow is when school starts. Will they be ready for it?

 

 

 


	7. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two newcomers come to Beacon Hills. Will they be trusted?

Arrows zoomed past their heads as they were chased through the forest.   
   “Look out, Jamie!” Yelled the voice of no other than Scarlett Sorcière, to her best friend, James Varúlfur. James ducked, barely missing the wolfsbane covered arrow. They both continued to run, but unfortunately, the Mexican hunters were found surrounding them.   
   “Look at what we have hear, boys. A still-in-training witch and a lone omega, this is going to be too easy.”   
   “Madame Calavera, it iz nice to see you, no?” Scarlett’s French accent could easily be heard as she spoke to the leader of the hunters.  
   “Please, since you only have a few minutes left you might as well call me Araya.”  
   It was the British boy’s turn to protest. “Oh please, we’ve dealt with bigger deals than you.”  
   “Oh yeah, like who?”  
   “Like the bloody the A’gents.” Araya tensed up at that.   
   “The traitors.” She muttered.  
   “Yeah, we ‘ave ‘eard all about zat, Madame. Zat iz why we were not afraid to come to Beacon ‘ills.” Scarlett stated.  
   “Why did you want to come to a town like this,  _niñita_.” _Little girl_.  
   “Do I look little to you woman? We ‘ave ‘eard about a special little boy.”  
   “Scott McCall?”  
   Scarlett, annoyed, corrected the Calavera. “No, you idiot. I did not come for a little werewolf, I came for a boy who has been possessed by ze nogitsune, and still survived. Zat takes power, real power.”  
   “What is his name?” Araya asked, suddenly interested.   
   “And why should I tell you? You will probably ‘unt ze boy down and take ‘im for yourself, no?”  
   “If you tell me, I will let you go,  _niñita._ ”  
   Scarlett looked to James. “Jamie, iz ze woman lying?”  
   “No, her bloody heart is steady.”  
   “Fine. You shall ‘ave your way, _Mademoiselle_.” _Miss,_ “Ze boy’s name iz known as Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

 

Today was probably one of the best days of Stiles’ life.   
   They were all working on getting the new Hale house finished, and they were pretty close to getting things done. They started working after they left Pizza Hut the day before and stopped at around 8:00 P.M. Then they sat in the _new_ family room and put in their _new_ copy of Avengers: Age of Ultron in the _new_ Blu-Ray player, and watched it on the _new_ TV, which was huge, like theater size huge, but, a gigantic TV was not the only awesome feature in the family room. There was table tennis, air hockey, and other cool games. There was also a really fancy bar (it mostly contained nonalcoholic drinks, since most of the people in the house were like, still teenagers and all). The bonus part, though, was that since Derek put Stiles in charge of _everything_ , he also go to decorate. So, that lead to the family room being covered in nerdy (but still _really_ awesome) posters. And that was just the beginning.  
   Today, they had been working since 9:00 A.M., with a few breaks here and there. The sheriff had the day off, so he was helping them as well.  
   Stiles was busy organizing the kitchen, perfectly happy, no reason to be stressed out, when suddenly he felt his breathing pick up. _Oh no, why now, why of all times, did I have to have a panic attack at this moment._ Stiles started panicking, not knowing what to do. He leaned on the dark purple, marble counters, and in the process, he dropped a glass. All Stiles could hear was the shattering of glass, like a gunshot in silence. _Derek’s going to kill me._ Was all he could think.

 

Derek was helping Isaac and Peter with moving the last of the furniture when he heard a glass shatter to pieces. It sounded like it was in the kitchen, which was the exact place where Stiles was.  
   Derek ran down the newly painted stairs, two steps at a time.   
   He reached the bottom the floor and ran towards the kitchen. He found Stiles leaning on the counter, glass surrounding him on the ground. He walked towards the panicking boy slowly. “Stiles? Are you okay?”   
   The boy looked up quickly, fear on his face, like a deer caught in headlights. “Derek?” Derek did not like the fear that was said with his name. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break it, please don’t be mad.”   
   Derek was confused until he connected the dots. _He thinks I’m mad at him for breaking the glass_. Derek could never be mad at Stiles for something like _that. He doesn’t seem to know that._  “Sti, I’m not mad, I could never be mad at you for something like that. Now, I need you to focus on your breathing, okay?”  
   Stiles only nodded. Derek decided that being surrounded in glass wasn’t a good idea for Stiles. “Stiles, can I touch you?” The other nodded. Derek that as his cue to walk towards Stiles and pick him off of the dangerous ground. Stiles was still too light for Derek’s liking.   
   They entered the family room, Stiles still having trouble breathing.   
   Derek laid him down on one of the red couches lined with black thread. By the time all of this had happened, all of the pack had gathered, watching silently.   
   The panic attack ended quickly after that, leaving an exhausted Stiles and a worried pack.  
   Isaac whined, literally, he didn’t like seeing Stiles so upset. He walked towards Stiles slowly and quietly. When he reached him, he got on the couch and cuddled with him, showing comfort and love. Stiles appreciated it, a lot.  
   Derek noticed Stiles’ appreciation for it and motioned for the others to follow Isaac’s lead. Soon, everyone except for the sheriff and Braedon ended up in one big puppy pile. Everyone except for Stiles fell asleep thinking about how much their fragile human had broken. And that night, they all made a silent promise. They would never abandon Stiles, scare him, or hurt him, in any way. They would only help him, help him get better so that not all of his smiles will have to be forced.

 

Luckily, that night, there were no nightmares, so everyone woke up happy.  
   Everyone got ready for school or work. Stiles was checking everyone making sure they had everything. Derek sighed, fondly, at how much of a mother hen Stiles was. Derek pulled Stiles to the side and gave Stiles a soft kiss on the lips. “Stiles, they’re seniors, not kindergartners.”  
   “I know, I know, I just can’t help but make sure they have everything.”  
   “Pack mom.”  
   “What?”  
   “You’re the pack mom.”  
   “Shut up.”  
   “It’s true, though.”  
   “Fine. But, if I’m the mom, then you’re the dad.”  
   “Makes sense.”  
   Jackson came and found them and said. “Okay, let’s go to school, Mom.”  
   “Of course they heard everything.” Stiles muttered.  
   Jackson could only smirk.

 

Scott was talking to Theo about how they were going to avoid Stiles when the school doors opened. They both looked and couldn’t help but let out gasps of surprise. Walking through the doors, were Isaac, Cora, Danny, Ethan, Jackson, and the person leading them, Stiles. “Isaac? Jackson? What are you guys doing here?” They both ignored him, and Scott swore he saw Stiles smirk. Oh no, they’re on his side.   
   “Scott,” Theo started, “what are we going to do?”  
   “Maybe we could expose them. Maybe we could tell the principal that Jackson left his family in England or something like that.”  
   “Good idea.”  
   So, they headed towards the principal office and once they got inside Scott started talking, not noticing who the new principal actually was. “Mr.-”  
   “Hale. Mr. Hale.” Derek turned around, making Scott shake with anger.  
   “What are you doing here, Derek.”  
   “Um, I think he said his name was Mr. Hale, not Derek.”  
   Scott turned around, and wanted to punch something. “Peter.”  
   “Um, Mr. McCall,” Derek said, “that man’s name would also be Mr. Hale, he’s your new history teacher.”  
   Scott couldn’t say anything, only glare.  
   “Come on Scott, let’s go to class before the bell rings.” Theo suggested.  
   “You might want to listen to your friend, Scott.” Derek told them.  
   “This isn’t over.” Scott threatened and walked out the door.

 

The two packs made sure to be completely separated in econ, which confused Coach, since never during his time of teaching did Scott and Stiles ever willingly sit away from each other. “How were your guys’ break? You know what, I don’t care, the school just makes teachers ask that.” Coach’s voice filled the classroom. “Anyway, we are to have two new students, and they should be here any moment-” A knock on the door interrupted Coach. He went to go open in it and then two teenagers walked in, a boy and a girl.   
   Coach pointed to the girl. “This is Scarlett something-”  
   “Sorcière.” She corrected, and everyone could tell she was French.  
   “Whatever. And this,” He pointed to the boy. “this is James Var-something.”  
   “It’s Varúlfur, and I go by Jamie, by the way.” The boy’s British accent shone through like a light.  
   “Like I said before, whatever. Go sit by Stilinski and he’ll help you two out. Lahey, Whittemore, move. Stilinski, raise your hand.” They all did what was asked of them.  
   The two new kids sat down by Stiles, smiling at him in a friendly way. Stiles tried to return the smile, but he knew it probably looked forced. “And my name isn’t actually Stilinski, well it is, but it’s my last name. I actually go by Stiles.”  
   Since the two of them already knew, they couldn’t exactly tell him that they already knew that, so Scarlett decided on saying, “Zat iz good to know.”   
   The rest of the class period went by with Scott giving Stiles dirty looks and Coach trying to teach a bunch of hopeless teenagers.   
   “What effects would not likely result from enacting a free trade agreement? Here are your choices.” He started writing on the white board:

 _A.) Imports would increase._  
B.) Exports would increase.  
C.) Quotas and tariffs would increase.  
D.) Prices of goods would decrease.   

   “Anyone?” He asked when he was done. “McCall, how about you.”   
   “Um, sorry Coach, I don’t know.”  
   “I know you don’t, nobody expects you to know, I just like to embarrass you. Stilinski, do you have an answer? And I’m actually trusting you to get this right, so please don’t prove me wrong or I will loose all faith in the current generation of teenagers.”  
   “Don’t worry, Coach, I won’t give you a reason to loose faith in us. The answer is C.”  
   “Oh thank God you got it correct. I knew there was a reason why I like you.”  
   Stiles looked over to Scott and smirked, and he knew he saw it, by the way he gripped the table in anger. _This is going to be fun.  
_

 

“It looks like you have all of the same classes with me, so this should be easy.” Stiles was telling Scarlett and James after econ ended.  
   “Zat iz great.” The two acted surprise, even though they planned out their schedule like that on purpose. “I ‘ave a question. ‘Ow did you know ze answer to zat question? I zink ze whole class was stumped. You must be a genius.”  
   “I’m not a genius, I just study.”  
   “Well I zink studying iz boring.” Scarlett was the one who did most of the talking, James just watched the two converse as they headed to their next class.  
   James finally said something, “What bloody class is next?”  
   “History. None of my friends have it with me, so it’s kind of boring, but maybe it won’t be now since I have it with you two.” The three of them were already becoming friends, with having so much in common. Description time.  
   Scarlett Sorcière, who was a French witch. Had pink hair, pale skin, and black lipstick on. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black Converse that had the mockingjay symbol, and a Sherlock t-shirt that said “I’m not a psychopath, I’m a highly functioning sociopath. Do your research.” Stiles loved it. She also had a part time job of being a fangirl, and she loved Tumblr. Her and Stiles will definitely get along.  
   James Varúlfur, who was a British werewolf. He had orange hair, pale skin as well, and pale lips. He was wearing a Harry Potter t-shirt that said “Follow the spiders? Why couldn’t it be follow the butterflies?”, dark red jeans, and black Vans with the Divergent factions. He was a part time fanboy and loved Tumblr as well. Stiles was going to like him as well.

 

Stiles wanted to laugh at Scott’s face as he walked into the classroom. _He must have found out about Derek and Peter getting the jobs,_ was what Stiles concluded.   
   The rest of class went well. Peter called on Scott, knowing he would get it wrong, then he’d call on Stiles, who would get it right. Once, he called on Lydia, but even she got it wrong. Stiles remembered Lydia once complaining about history in their freshman year. Stiles remembered when he used to have the biggest crush on her. Stiles shook his head, he couldn’t let the memories of the past consume him.

 

“It looks like we ‘ave lunch next, no?” Scarlett said to Stiles.  
   “Yeah, you’re right.”  
   “Zat iz my favorite subject.” Scarlett replied, jokingly. _Well, it’s my least favorite subject_ , Stiles thought.  
   “Of course it is, your bloody favorite thing to do is eat.” James told her.  
   “Shut up, Jamie.”  
   “Are you two dating?” Stiles asked, curiously.  
   Scarlett laughed. “ _Non_ , _non_ ,” _No, no,_ “we are just good  _copains.” Friends,_ it’s good thing Stiles knows how to speak different languages. “Besides, Jamie iz gay.”  
   “Will you bloody shut up! You might as well tell the whole world.”   
   “What? I do not zink Stiles cares.”  
   “How do you know that?!”  
   “Don’t worry Jamie, she’s right I don’t care.” Stiles said.  
   “See? I told you, no?” Scarlett smirked at James.  
   “And, well I’m bi, so, yeah.”  
   “Oh, really?” James asked.   
   “Yeah, but I’m already dating another guy.”  
   “Zat iz cute, no? What iz zis mister's name?”  
   “Um, I don’t know if I can tell you. Is that okay?”  
   “ _Oui_ ,” _Yes_ , “of course. It iz okay to ‘ave secrets,  _mon amie._ ” _My friend._

Stiles showed them towards the cafeteria, and then he saw Isaac waving his arms to get his attention. “This way.” Stiles told the other two.  
   Stiles sat down once he got to the table. “What are they doing here?” Jackson asked, pointing to Scarlett and James.  
   “They are here to sit with us, and be nice Jackson.” Stiles commanded.  
   Jackson sighed, “Fine.”  
   “So,” Scarlett started, “who iz ze alpha for your pack?”  
   “Wait, what?” Stiles asked, confused.  
   “I said, who iz your alpha? You are a pack, no?”  
   “We are, but how do you know this?”  
   “I, am a witch, while Jamie over ‘ere, iz a werewolf. 'ere, we will show you." And with that, Scarlett's eyes glowed purple and James' glowed yellow.  
   “A French witch and a British werewolf, how much weirder can this town get?” Danny questioned.  
   “Zis iz just ze beginning, ‘uman.”  
   “But, you’re not evil, right?” Stiles asked, not wanting another villain in town.  
   “Of course not!”  
   “And how do we know you are telling the truth?” Cora asked.  
   James answered this time. “Because we are on your side of things, mate. Theo Raken is an arse and he needs to be bloody stopped.”  
   “We also came ‘ere because we wanted to meet Stiles.” Scarlett added.  
   “What? Why do you want to see me?”  
   “Because, you are powerful. Not everyone can get possessed by ze nogitsune and survive.”  
   “You know about that?”  
   “Of course! Ze ‘ole supernatural world ‘as ‘eard.”  
   “How?”  
   “Pixies love to to gossip.”  
   “Pixies? Those are a thing, too?”  
   “Zat iz right! Iz it okay eef we were to join your pack?”  
   “I’ll have to ask Derek.”  
   “Derek? Our bloody headteacher is your alpha?”  
   “Yeah, crazy, we know.” Ethan answered.

 

Later, after school, everyone returned to the Hale house, plus Scarlett and James.  
   “So, what you’re saying, is that you want to join our pack?” Derek asked Scarlett and James.  
   “Zat iz right, alpha ‘ale.”  
   “And you trust them?” Derek asked Stiles.  
   “Yeah, something about them seems, I don’t know, trustworthy.”  
   “This isn’t going to turn into another Theo, is it?”  
   “No.”  
   “Well, okay then. Scarlett, James, you are the new additions of the Hale pack.”  
   “Really? Zat iz awesome! What do you zink, Jamie?”  
   “I agree, it is bloody brilliant.”  
   “Well, it’s a good thing we have a lot of guest rooms.” Stiles said.

 

Tomorrow will be when the final decision is made:  
Who’s side are you on?

   


	8. Sides Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two different sides. Who is on which?

“Scarlett.”  
  “Yes Derek?”  
  “Why don’t you be our emissary? Since you seem like you are very exposed to everything supernatural and know a lot. And Peter will be your assistant emissary, since he knows a lot as well.”  
  Scarlett couldn’t try to hid the excitement in her voice. “OMG! Really? Thank you so much!”  
  “Careful Scarlett,” Stiles said “Sourwolf over here doesn’t like very much excitement. He’s allergic to it.” Derek glared at him.

 

“Sheriff.” Parrish said.   
   “Yes deputy?” John said from his desk.  
   “There is something I’m suppose to tell you, but I don’t want to.”  
   “Is it about Stiles? And did Scott tell you to tell me this?”  
   “Yes to both.”  
   “Parrish, since you are one of my finest deputies, and none of this is your fault and you got caught in the crossfire, I’m just going to have you tell Scott that I’m Stiles’ father, and I will always believe him over his so called best friend.”  
   “Sounds good, sheriff.” 

 

Stiles was the one who was showing the two new additions around the Hale house. “Um, so, what did you mean when you said that not everyone can survive the nogitsune?” Stiles asked them.  
   “Well, most people either die from it or go insane. To not do either iz a feat even the most powerful supernatural struggle with. So, when we ‘eard zat you survived it, we wanted to meet you for ourselves, just to see ‘ow powerful you really are, and your aurora tells me zat you are extremely powerful.” Scarlett explained.  
   “My aurora?”  Stiles questioned.     
   “Yes. When witches use our other eyes, we can see what kind of aurora other people put off. Whether zey are good or bad, powerful or weak, supernatural or mortal, etc. Ze only zing we can not do iz zat we can not tell eef zey are lying or not. Zat iz where Jamie comes in.”  
  James added, “Yeah, and some of the more powerful werewolves can do this as well, but unfortunately I’m not one of them.”  
  “What kind of aurora do I put off?” Stiles asked.  
  Scarlett’s eyes glowed purple for a few seconds, then they went to their regular hazel. “I can tell you are a good person, you like to ‘elp others, always putting everyone else above you. You ‘ave many insecurities. I can sense you ‘ave power, but you do not know ‘ow to use it, yet. You are also very under nourished, you need to catch up on sleep and eat more. I also can tell zat you are suffering, but in silence. You ‘ave one panic attack a day on average. I also know that you are keeping most of zis from your lover, Derek, worried zat you will burden ‘im.”  
  “That’s a lot of bloody problems, mate.” James put in.  
  “Please don’t tell anyone, they’re already worried about me enough.”  
  “But zey are your pack, and pack ‘elps each other out when zey need ‘elp.” Scarlett informed Stiles.  
  “They don’t need to be worried about me, and neither do you two, I’m fine.”  
  “Zat iz what people say when zey are dying inside.” Scarlett said with a knowing look.  
  “Scarlett, trust me, I’m okay.” James kept quiet, even though he heard Stiles’ heart speed up.  
  “Fine. I will leave it, for now.” Scarlett warned Stiles.  
  “And I’m a mortal, right?” Stiles asked worriedly.  
  “Well...not exactly.”  
  “What do you mean?”  
  “I think the nogitsune just left a little bit of supernatural in you, nothing too serious. Maybe you even ‘ave a spark. You know what zat iz, no?”  
  “Yeah, Deaton told me about it a little.”  
  “Who the bloody hell is Deaton?” James asked.  
  “Um, just someone, don’t worry about it.”  
  “Okay.” James replied, a little skeptical.  
  “Oh, and by the way, how did you know that Derek and I are dating?” Stiles asked Scarlett.  
  “It iz obvious, no? Whenever you and Derek look at each other, both of your auroras are covered in love.”  
  “Wait, you can sense our current emotion as well?”  
  “Oh yeah, I forgot about zat. Yes, witches can sense your current emotion as well. And eef you are wondering, your current emotion, or emotions, I should say, iz confusion, surprise, and a little bit of sadness, which iz apparently permenant.”  
  “Oh, really?”  
  “Yeah.”  
  “Oh, well, let’s not worry about it. Anyway, let me show you were your rooms are.” And so they walked down the hallway, not knowing that Derek was just around the corner and had heard everything that was said.

 

Stiles was cooking dinner when Derek walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Hey Der-Bear.” Stiles said, then giving Derek a kiss. “What do you need?”  
   “Can I talk to you for a sec?”  
   “Yeah, of course, let me just put these enchiladas in the oven.” After Stiles did that, Derek lead him to his office, where it was soundproof.  
   “What did you want to tell me?” Stiles questioned.  
   “I wanted to tell you I love you.”  
   “Well, I love you too.” Stiles started to get a little nervous. “Is there something wrong?”  
   “You tell me, is there anything that you want to talk about? I’m here for you, Stiles, and I always will be.”  
   “Um, uh, nothing’s wrong Derek, I’m fine.”  
   “I don’t have to have supernatural hearing to know that you just lied.”  
   “I’m sorry.”  
   “Stiles, there is nothing to be sorry about. What’s wrong?”  
   “I don’t want to worry you, Derek. I-”  
   “Stiles. I’ll always worry about you, but that’s only because I love you. Stiles, I heard what Scarlett said about your aurora.” Stiles’ eyes went big, fear, entering his system. “What are you insecure about, Sti?”  
   “It-it’s nothing.” Stiles was close to tears, fearing what was going to happen next. _He’s going to find out about how weak and pathetic you are, and he’ll leave you because of it. But, let’s be honest, a killer like you deserves it._ Stiles thoughts were not helping at all.  
   “Stiles, please baby, tell me what’s wrong.”  
   Stiles couldn’t help it anymore, and he ran to Derek and wrapped his arms around him, sobs escaping his lips. Derek could only hold him, letting Stiles let out all of his pain.  
   When Stiles stopped crying, he told Derek about his insecurities, every last one. “I don’t know why you love me, Derek. I’m pathetic and weak, I can’t fight anyone or anything. I’m fat, ugly, and stupid. I ramble like nobody’s business. I’m annoying. Nobody likes to hang out with me. Everything I say is either stupid or just weird. I’m a killer. I’ve killed people, Derek! Everything I do is wrong. The world would just be better without me.”  
   Derek was silently crying through the whole thing, every bad word Stiles had said about himself broke Derek’s heart over and over again. “Stiles. I love you, so much. None of that is true. You are amazing. You’re smart, strong, and kind. You take care of everybody you care about. You are not a killer, you are a survivor. You’re the most beautiful person in the world to me. And you’re definitely not fat. Is that why you’re so light? Because you won’t eat? Stiles, you can’t do that to yourself, it will eventually kill you. And don’t you dare say the world would be better, because I can’t even imagine the world without your amazing personality. I love it when you talk, because it fills the room with life. You’ll talk about what you love and I’ll listen, because I love you Stiles. I. Love. You. Okay? I don’t want you doubting yourself again.”  
   Through teary eyes, Stiles replied, “Okay.”  
   “You promise me you won’t? And if you do, come talk to me.”  
   “I promise.”  
   “Good. Now, what made you think all of this?”  
   “Every time someone abandoned me, when I was tossed to the side. Every time someone insulted me. When Scott abandoned me is when I broke. I couldn’t believe that after everything, I lost Scott. But, I deserve-”  
   “Hey, Stiles, hey, look at me. What Scott did was wrong. And you definitely don’t deserve anything that has happened to you. Okay?”  
   “Okay.”  
   “Good, now, let’s go eat, it smells amazing.”  
   Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

  

Everyone talked happily to each other during dinner. And nobody asked about Stiles’ tear streaked face, which he was thankful for. Derek kept a close eye on Stiles, making sure that he ate all of the food that was given to him. And when Stiles finished, he realized that that was the first _actual_ meal he’s had in awhile.  
“What are we going to do?” Scott yelled out to Theo in frustration.  
  “We’ll expose him.” Theo replied.  
  “How?”  
  “We’ll hold a meeting with them. We’ll tell them about what really happened, and then they’ll want to come with us.”  
  “Good idea. Let’s go tell the pack.”  
Everyone in the Hale pack, including the sheriff, were in the new family room, and playing games.  
  Stiles and Scarlett were having an epic air hockey match and everybody else started to gather and watch.  
   “Come on, Stilinski, zat iz ze best you can do, no?”  
   “We’ve just gotten started, _Mademoiselle_.”  
The puck went back and forth, too fast for anybody to keep an eye on it. Until finally, Stiles hit it into the goal.  
   “Yes! That’s how it’s done!” Stiles yelled out in glee. Derek smiled at Stiles enthusiasm.  
   “Very well, Stilinski, until next ti-” Scarlett was interrupted by a knock on the door downstairs.  
   Silence. That was all that could be heard, until Stiles spoke, mostly to the supernatural. “Who is it?”  
   Nobody wanted to say it. Nobody wanted to say that Scott himself was downstairs, waiting.  
   Jackson was the one to say it. “It’s Scott.” Just two words, that’s all they were, so why did they affect the teenage boy so much? The answer is simple. What would you do if it felt like the cause of your destruction was always there, waiting to strike again, at the perfect moment? Exactly.  
   “Well,” Stiles said, quietly, trying not to break. “somebody should answer him.”  
   “What do you want Scott?” Derek practically growled when he opened the door.  
   “I want to have a meeting with you.” Was Derek’s answer. “Let us in Derek, and nobody gets hurt.”  
   “Oh I’m sure we could take you in a second.”  
   “Not when I have my pack.” And that’s when everybody noticed that Scott wasn’t alone.  
   “Derek, please, can we be civil about this?” Malia told him.  
   “And why should I listen to you?”  
   “Because don’t you want to do what is best for Stiles?” Malia’s face was telling Derek that there was more to that statement.  
   Derek backed up. “Fine, come in.”  
   Scott and his pack walked in. “Wow, you’ve done some work to this place, Derek.”  
   “Alpha Hale.”  
   “What?”  
   “When two packs are meeting together, the people are to address the alpha that is not theirs by stating alpha and then their last name, Alpha McCall.” Derek explained to Scott.  
   “Fine, Alpha Hale.”  
   And with that Derek lead everyone to the meeting room.  
   There was a long, dark brown, table in the center of the room. On the light brown walls were painted triskelions and face portraits of every member of the pack, with there names, type of supernatural, and pack status, respectively. 

 _Derek Hale_  
Werewolf  
Alpha

 _Stiles Stilinski_  
Human/Spark  
Alpha’s Mate/Second in Command/ “Pack Mom”

 _Sheriff Stilinski_  
Human  
Pack Member

 _Peter Hale_  
Werewolf  
Pack Member/Assistant Emissary

 _Jackson Whittemore_  
Werewolf  
Beta 

 _Isaac Lahey_  
Werewolf  
Beta/ “Pack Puppy”

 _Ethan_  
Werewolf  
Pack Member

 _Danny Māhealani_  
Human  
Pack Member

 _Cora Hale_  
Werewolf  
Pack Member

 _Braedon_  
Human  
Pack Member

 _Scarlett Sorcière_  
Witch  
Emissary

 _James “Jamie” Varúlfur_  
Werewolf  
Pack Member

“Zey are filled with magic.” Scarlett said, nodding at the portraits. “Zey update every time someone changes. Whether someone becomes a werewolf or a new pack member arrives, it changes.”  
   “Who paints them?” Lydia asked.  
   “Stiles.”  
   “Hey,” Scott says suddenly, pointing at Scarlett and James. “aren’t you two the new students.”  
   “Yes.”  
   “What are you doing here?”  
   Derek answers for them, “She’s a witch and he’s a werewolf, that’s all you need to know.”  
   “Fine.”  
   Stiles, still uncomfortable through this whole situation, suggested, “How about we all sit down and get this meeting over with.” So they did, Scott and Derek on the opposite ends.  
   “We were thinking about starting over from scratch. Anyone who want’s to come to or leave my pack can, and anyone who wants to leave or come to your pack can.” Scott suggested.  
   “What’s the catch?” Derek asked.  
   “Nothing. I just want to see were everyone’s loyalties lie.” Scott informed.  
   Derek looked at Stiles, wanting his opinion. Stiles nodded his head.  
   “Fine, we’ll do it.” Derek agreed.  
   “Good, we weren’t going to give you much of a choice anyway.” Derek glared at Scott. “Okay, everyone, move to the pack that you want to belong to.” Scott’s confidence wavered when nobody on Derek’s side moved.  
   Malia was the first to move. “Stiles was the one that truly helped me, not you, Scott.” Stiles smiled a little.  
   Lydia was conflicted. She didn’t know what to do. Especially when Parrish moved to Derek’s side. “Lydia.” Scott commanded. “Stay.”  
   Lydia looked at Stiles, then to Parrish. “I’m sorry” she mouthed. They both nodded in understanding. With that she turned back to Scott.   
   Liam knew he couldn’t go, but Mason could, and he wanted his best friend to be safe, and the Hale pack was the best protection. So he got Mason’s attention and nodded towards Derek silently. Mason nodded, getting the idea. But, he couldn’t go over there alone, so he grabbed Corey’s hand and took him with him. Corey didn’t object. Liam wanted to do the same thing with Hayden but he knew she wouldn’t leave him.  
   Chris was the last one to go over, deciding that the Hale pack was better and more experienced. His relationship with the sheriff and Derek had grown, he didn’t want to throw it away because of a stupid teenager.  
   “Chris! What about Allison?” Scott asked.  
   “Allison would have sided with Stiles, because she wouldn’t believe how you’ve changed. She would have said that abandoning your best friend is wrong and I agree with her. Stiles has done nothing wrong.”  
   The only people left in the McCall pack now were Scott, Kira, Lydia, Liam, Theo, Josh, Tracy, Hayden, and Deaton and Melissa, who were only there because they felt responsible for Scott, other wise they would have moved already.  
   “Fine, if that’s how you want it.” Scott and his pack got up and left.  
   “Ugh, finally.” Jackson sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
   “What,” Isaac yawned, “time is it?”  
   “8:34.” Scarlett answered.  
   “I’ll show the new pack members where they can sleep.” Stiles informed while standing up, but was stopped by Derek.  
   “No, Stiles, Peter can do that.”  
   “I can do what?” Peter inquired.  
   Derek ignored him. “You need rest, Sti, go to bed.”  
   “I’m seventeen, not five.”  
   “I don’t care.”  
   “You’re not my boss.”  
   “I still don’t care.”  
   “Fine, I’ll go to bed.” Stiles left the room.  
   “Stiles iz very stubborn, no?” Scarlett told Derek.  
   “Very.” Everybody answered.  
   “I heard that!” Stiles shouted.  
   Everybody laughed. 

Maybe there was still a chance of happiness left.


	9. Lacrosse Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacrosse tryouts take place. Will Stiles have another chance to show Scott up?

** **

***One Week Later***

 

“Get off your butt, Stilinski.” Jackson commanded Stiles, who was on his computer browsing through Tumblr.

“Why?” Stiles asked without lifting up his head.

“Because lacrosse tryouts are on Monday and I am not letting Scott be team captain.”

Stiles looked up and saw that Jackson was holding two lacrosse sticks. “And what am I suppose to do?”

“Practice so you can beat his ass.”

“But why can’t you just do it? I mean, being team captain would be great, but I am no athlete.”

“One, Finstock will have Scott and I as co-captains, so Scott will still be in charge, but, Coach won’t go so far off the line to have three lacrosse captains, so we need two people to beat McCall. Two, the pictures on the wall say you’re a spark, so I don’t think that you will have trouble becoming an athlete.”

“Why don’t you just have Isaac do it?”

“Because I think that you are the one that deserves to kick McCall to the curb, and, well, Coach likes you more.” Stiles smiled at that idea.

“Okay, show me how to become an athlete.”

 

Scott was busy pondering about what he did wrong when he realized something. _There is still lacrosse! I still have a power over Stiles._ Scott smiled, thinking that he finally found something he could hold over the Hale pack.

 

Derek found Stiles and Jackson practicing for lacrosse downstairs in the small gym he made. He’s doing pretty good, Derek admitted as he watched Stiles throw the ball into the goal at a speed he only saw werewolves do.

“Nice job, Stilinski, I was right about your spark coming in hand.” Jackson told Stiles.

Derek stood there and watched, content with just watching. Stiles was at a peace Derek hardly got to see. How his usually uncoordinated body gracefully moved in sync, scoring goals left and right.

After awhile, Derek, knowing that both of the boys should come up for dinner, got himself noticed by walking out in the middle of the court.

“You guys ready to eat?” Derek asked, “We ordered Chinese, thinking that Stiles deserves a break.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jackson answered, “Come on, Stilinski, we’ll do some more practicing tomorrow. Don’t worry, at this rate, you’ll be team captain in no time.”

“Okay. Thanks, Jackson.” Stiles said shyly.

Jackson walked up the stairs past Derek, leaving the two lovers alone.

“He’s right, you know.” Derek broke the silence. “You were pretty badass, making all those goals and all.”

“Yeah, right.” Stiles replied doubtfully, looking at the ground.

Derek put his hands on Stiles’ waist and pulled him towards him, so they were chest to chest. “Hey, none of that. You were awesome, I’m telling the truth.”

“I know you are.” Stiles looked up and kissed him on the lips, biting lightly on Derek’s bottom lip.

Stiles pulled away, “That’s why I love you.”

Derek, looking into Stiles chocolate eyes, replied, “I love you, too.” He leaned back down, putting Stiles’ head in his hands, and kissed Stiles with as much passion as he could, hearing Stiles moan in reply.

A few minutes passed, and they both pulled away, needing air. Stiles couldn’t stop smiling and Derek was glad that he was the reason why.

“Come on,” Stiles started. “Let’s go up and eat before the rest of the pack start worrying.”

 

Monday came two days later, and Stiles felt ready.

After hours of training from Jackson, Stiles could probably play with his eyes closed. Throughout the school day Stiles received reassuring words from the pack, and a trip to the principal’s office, where Derek gave him more than words for encouragement. (You get to decide what that means.)

Finally, regular school hours were over and Stiles went to the locker room to get changed into his red lacrosse jersey and walked outside onto the lacrosse field.

“Lahey, Whittemore, Ethan, Danny, glad to see you’re back.” Coach’s voice was heard out on the field. “Anyway, you know the drill, all positions are open, we can have up to two team captains. Show me what you got.”

The next two hours were filled with Scott loosing hope by the second as Stiles and Jackson kept beating his ass. Malia, Cora, Scarlett, Mason, Corey, and James sat in the stands, watching and cheering on the five boys, Stiles, Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, and Danny.

“I think that’s enough for today. Stilinksi, Whittemore, come see me in the locker room, privately.”

Stiles was nervous, thinking the worst, while Jackson was smirking and having flipping off battle with Scott.

“Stilinski,” Coach addressed. “what the hell are you on?”

Stiles smiled a little. “Nothing, I’ve just had Jackson teach me his ways.”

“Same thing as doing steroids.”

“Not really, no.”

“Anyway, I realized how much better you two are than the rest of the team, even Dunbar and McCall. So, both of you are the new co-captains.” Stiles and Jackson both high-fived at that, since their plan worked.

Scott was listening in on everything. _Are you freaking kidding me? Stiles, a weak idiot, beat me?_ To say that Scott was angry was an understatement. Liam noticed Scott’s anger. “Hey, Scott, it’ll be okay. I’m-”

“Everything is not okay!” Scott yelled in Liam’s face. “Come on, we’re going home.” Scott used his alpha eyes on his beta, so he’d have no choice but to follow.

 

 

The Hale pack was celebrating Stiles and Jackson’s victory, while eating the delicious, homemade, macaroni and cheese with sloppy joe that Stiles made.

Sheriff Stilinski raised his glass. “Cheers to my wonderful son, who will never stop surprising those who love him most.”

“Cheers.” Everybody said in unison, while a blushing Stiles looked down at his food.

Derek saw Stiles’ shyness and lifted his lover’s head up, then leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips. Everybody awed. Literally. Even Jackson. 

John was happy for his son. He found someone that would protect him from all of the dangers of the world, mentally and physically.

 

“There has to be something that we can do!” Scott yelled out in frustration.

“Scott,” Kira said, “we just need to calm down. If we want to bring the Hale pack down, then we need to attack it from the inside.” Kira, unlike everybody else other than the chimeras, was truly with Scott. She was with him in destroying the Hale pack.

“How do you suggest we do that?” Scott asked helplessly.

“Think about it, who is the glue that is holding all of them together?”

Scott thought for a minute, and then it hit him. “Stiles.”

“Exactly, get rid of him, and they’ll all crumble and fall.”

“But I can’t kill him, I’ll loose my alpha power.”

“I’m not saying that you should kill him, that’s too easy. I’m saying that we should break him. We should make his last, thin, line of sanity, crumble to dust.”

Scott realized, “Derek.”


	10. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and his pack have a plan to break Stiles. Will they succeed?

Scott realized, “Derek.”

“Exactly.” Kira replied. “If he dies, Stiles won’t be able to function, he relies too much on him.

“When will we do it?” Theo asks.

“Tomorrow, while the rest of his pack is at the lacrosse game.” Scott answers.

“Wait, are we really considering this?” Lydia asks. “Are we really going to kill Derek?!” 

Liam speaks up also, “Scott, Lydia’s right, I think killing Derek is going too far.”

“And that’s why you two will stay here.” Scott informs them as they are restrained by handcuffs covered in wolf’s bane to the table by Theo.

“Wait, Scott, please don’t do this.” Lydia begs.

“But,” Scott says, ignoring her pleas, “I will need you two,” he points at Kira and Theo, “to kill Derek, since I can’t.”

“No problem.” They say together. “Let’s go inform the other chimeras.”

They walk out the door, leaving Lydia and Liam to scream at them, telling them to stop.

 

Stiles was obviously worried and nervous about the first lacrosse game as team captain today.

 

 

  


 

 

Derek and everyone else kept trying to find ways to calm him down.

“Stiles,” Scarlett said, “it will be fine.  _Si vous essayez et vous perdez alors il est pas votre faute. Mais si vous ne pas essayer et nous perdre, alors il est de votre faute._ ” 

“What the hell did she just say?” Asked Isaac.  

“ _If we try and we lose then it isn’t your fault. But if you don’t try and we lose, then it’s all your fault._ It’s a quote from Ender’s Game. It pretty much means you can only do your best.”

“Oh, how inspirational.” Jackson said sarcastically. Everybody glared at him.

“Can I talk to Stiles alone, please?” Derek asked.

Malia responded, “Yep, you two love birds take as much time as you need.” Then she basically pushed everyone out of Derek’s office and shut the door behind her.

“Stiles, why are you so nervous?” Derek asked Stiles.

“I’m just afraid if I mess up then everyone will hate me and will be disappointed in me.”

“Stiles, that’ll never happen. You’re just human and the pack knows that. Even with your spark you can still make mistakes.” Derek wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head.

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles whispered.

“No problem. And don’t worry, after your amazing game, we’ll go eat wherever you want.”

“How about Denny’s?” Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek smiled, “Of course, anything for you, Sti.”

 

Liam and Lydia both kept trying to break free from the handcuffs, but nothing seemed to work.

“It’s hopeless.” Lydia said.

Liam realized something, “Wait a minute. Didn’t Scott say he was going to tell the other chimeras?” 

Lydia nods.

Liam continues, “Well, Hayden is one of those chimeras. And if Scott tells them that they are going to kill Derek, and we’re not their, then I’m sure she’ll put two and two together and warn the Hale pack.”

“I hope so.” Lydia replies.

 

“Stilinski!” Coach yelled.

 

 

  


 

 

“Yeah?” Stiles replied.

Coach’s tone actually sounded reassuring and kind, “You’re going to do this team good. Good luck, Stiles.” Coach smiled.

Stiles smiled back, “Yeah, thanks Coach.”

“Head out there Stilinski, and show them what we’re made of.”

Stiles looked towards the stands and saw the pack cheering from him. Derek wasn’t there. _But he will be, soon,_ Stiles thought. 

Stiles noticed that Liam or Scott weren’t here, which was weird, but he brushed it off as Scott just being a sore loser.

He’ll regret it later.

 

“So, you want us to kill Derek?” Tracy asked Scott.

“Yeah, can you do it?” Scott asked her in reply.

Tracy, as well as Josh, smiled evilly, “Hell yeah.”

Scott smiled with them, “Good.”

Hayden just stood in the back, panicking slightly on what to do.

 

Derek was trying to exit his office as quick as possible, he had a lacrosse game to attend. He took a look at the clock, “5:52″, it read. _I have eight minutes until the game starts_ , Derek thought. 

He decided he got everything he needed done handled, and left his office.

He was stopped by Scott and his pack.

“I don’t have time for this, Scott. I have somewhere I need to be.” Derek told Scott, annoyed by the inconvenience.

“Well, we aren’t going to give you a choice.” Scott replied.

Derek’s confusion was his downfall, because Scott took advantage of his stupor and kicked him into a wall.

Derek flew back and hit the stone surface, while hearing a few bones crack. Before he could get up, Tracy cut his neck with her tail, effectively paralyzing him. Josh placed a hand on Derek’s chest and electricity when out of his hands. Scott put his hand over Derek’s mouth, stopping him from letting out any screams or cries for help.

The pain sent Derek into unconsciousness. 

 

Derek woke up somewhere underground. He was lying on some kind of table/bed thing, it was freezing. _What the hell?_ he thought. He tried to get up, put couldn’t move anything, he was paralyzed. _Kanima venom,_ he concluded. 

Then he remembered everything of the past few hours. _Shit, Stiles must worried_.

And he was right.

 

Stiles was really worried. Derek hadn’t shown up during any of the game. Stiles should’ve been mad, but the fact that Scott and the rest of his pack didn’t show up either, made him think that something has gone wrong.

Beacon Hills had won, but none of that mattered to Stiles, Derek was missing, and Scott was most likely behind it.

So Stiles found the rest of the pack and told them about his worries.

Instead of them responding with, “Oh, I’m sure he’s fine. He just lost track of time.” they say, “Okay, let’s look for him, they couldn’t have taken him far.”

They all got into cars. Stiles driving his dad, Isaac and Jackson in his Jeep, Braedon driving Corey, Mason, Cora, and Peter in Derek’s Camaro, and Malia driving Scarlett, James, Ethan, and Danny in her car.

John got the help of the sheriff’s department and Parrish, telling them to be on a look out for Derek Hale, saying he was missing.

Stiles couldn’t help but imagine Derek’s cold, dead body laying on the ground. 

 

 

  


 

 

He couldn’t stop the tear that ran down his face.

 

“Well look at that, the alpha Hale is awake, finally.” Derek herd Scott say.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” Derek asked.

Scott nodded his head, “Precisely.”

“Why?” Derek questioned.

“Because you are the only thing anchoring Stiles by his last rope of sanity. We take out the anchor, he falls into a deep pit of Hell. Simple as that.” Scott explained to Derek.

“You’re a monster.” Derek replied.

“Aren’t we all?” Scott replied.

The rest of his pack came out of the shadows, except for Lydia and Liam, who were not present in the room. 

“Can we kill him now?” Tracy asked her alpha.

“Yes.” Was her answer.

They all advanced towards Derek, ready to strike, but in that moment, Hayden attacked, but not towards the captured werewolf, bu towards her pack. 

They were shocked and confused, and that gave Hayden an advantage. It was a winning battle but Theo eventually pinned her against a wall.

He would’ve killed her, but was shot by the one and only Braedon. Stiles and the pack had arrived.

Theo’s strength weakened, and Hayden got out of his grip. The two packs fought.

Isaac, Malia, and Jackson taking down Scott, while everyone else had their own battles. Stiles’ battle, was getting through the war zone to reach Derek. 

He finally made it to his partner’s side. He smiled at the fact that Derek was okay, a little banged up, but okay. 

“Stiles.” Derek said.

“Hey Der-bear. We’re going to get you out of here. Do you think you can walk?”

“Yeah, some of the venom has worn off in my legs.”

“Okay, that’s good. You can lean on me for support.” Stiles helped Derek off the bed, and as Stiles said, Derek leaned on him for support. 

They almost made it to the way out, when Stiles felt something cut his side. He yelled in pain, almost dropping Derek, he looked over his shoulder and saw Kira with her sword.

“We can’t have you leaving, Stiles. Or else you won’t be able to see us kill Derek, and we don’t want that, now do we?” Kira asked Stiles.

“You know, actually, I could go the rest of my life without having to see that.” Stiles replied, desperately trying to escape the situation.

“Well, that’s a shame, because you’re going to have to see it anyway.” Kira kicked Stiles in the stomach, making him drop Derek and slam into the wall. Kira turned toward Derek and drew her sword. She stood above Derek, who was trying to move. She brought her sword over her head.

 

 

  


 

 

Stiles started screaming, “NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! NOO! DEREK!!!” 

Kira slammed her sword down. 


	11. The Spark Ignites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spark inside Stiles finally ignites. Will it be enough?

Stiles started screaming, “NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS! NOO! DEREK!!!”

Kira slammed her sword down.

Stiles saw red, and in an instant Kira’s sword was out of her hand and on the ground, shattered, and on fire.

Everyone looked at Stiles and gasped. His hand had smoke coming out of it, meaning one thing; Stiles had shot fire out of his hand. 

Scott’s pack was in shock, and the Hale pack wasn’t going to let that go to waste. Fights broke out once again, with Derek’s pack having an advantage.

Stiles was taking care of Kira. Shooting fire at her won’t do much good because of the fox inside her, so he decided to resort to water. Luckily, they were in the sewers.

“What are you going to do, shoot another fireball?” Kira mocked. She pulled out a pair of nun chucks, and started to show off by swinging them around her.

Stiles smirked, “No, but I am going to do this.” Stiles concentrated, and then right before Kira could say something else, a pipe busted. Stiles used the water to create a rope-like-thing and then wrapped it around her nun chucks. He yanked his arm back and and the water followed his movements. Her weapon flew out of her hands and onto the ground, on the opposite side of the room.

But, as Stiles walked towards her, she used electricity to knock him backwards. 

He landed by Derek, who was starting to be able to move his limbs.

“Hey.” Stiles said to Derek.

“Hi.” Derek greeted back.

“Do you think you can move yet?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, when I say, jump up and like, rip her throat out.”

“With my teeth.” Derek finished.

Stiles huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, with your teeth. Stay still, so she doesn’t know you can move.”

“Okay. Good luck, don’t die.”

“Thanks for the inspiration.” Stiles said sarcastically. Derek glared, and Stiles responded to the glare, “Don’t worry, I love you too, Sourwolf.”

“I can still rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you could.” Stiles got up and saw that Kira retrieved her sword and had put it pack together. _Dammit_ , Stiles cursed. 

“Well, Stiles, what are you going to do now? Everyone else is busy fighting their own battles, no one to help the useless liability.” Kira said.

“I’m not a liability, or useless.” Stiles argued.

“Are you so sure? Come on, deep down, you know that I’m right, and that you should just die. Don’t worry, I’ll make it painless.”

“Shut up!” Stiles yelled. He had had it, he was tired of all of this. He ran at her, dodged her sword, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. He walked up to her and took some water from a puddle nearby. He made it wrap around her neck. She could hardly breathe, but she could still talk.

“Fine, do it. Kill me.” She whispered, “It’ll just be like Donovan. No one’s watching, they won’t see you choke me in cold blood. You can just tell them I fell and hit my head. Go crying, saying you didn’t mean to, that it was an accident, they’ll believe you, because why would Stiles, sweet, loyal, tortured, Stiles, kill anybody in such a horrible way.” 

Stiles loosened his grip, _I can’t do this, she’s right_. His loosened grip is all that Kira needed. She got on top and pulled the tip of her sword to his neck. Her eyes glowed.

  


 

“Well, now it looks like you’re going to be the one dying today, Stiles.” Kira said. 

Her sword was about to go forward when she was suddenly pulled back. Derek was standing behind her, holding her by her neck, and stated angrily, “I think you should die instead.” And he threw her at a wall, effectively knocking her out. He then turned towards Stiles, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little bruised. But, I thought you said you were going to rip her throat out.” Stiles teased. 

Derek rolled his eyes, “I don’t think having blood in my mouth will make you very happy when I kiss you.” Derek’s lips met Stiles’.

The kiss didn’t last long, since there was still a battle to be fought. “Come on, let’s go help the others.” Derek told Stiles.

But, that wasn’t going to happen.

“What did you do?!” Scott’s voice rang through the room. Everyone turned toward where Scott was looking at, Kira’s body.

“I just knocked her out, it’s not like I killed her or anything.” Derek replied, exasperated. 

“I don’t care! You’ll pay!” But Scott wasn’t looking at Derek, no, he was looking at Stiles. “You’ll pay, you-you monster! This is all your fault, dammit!”

Scott attacked Stiles to the ground, and pinned him down. After Scott punched Stiles in the face, leading to the currently attacked teenager’s nose to bleed and most likely be broken, everyone started moving, trying to get Scott off. Scott through another hit, and this time it Stiles on his temple, most likely leaving a concussion.

Stiles didn’t know what was happening, all he could do was feel the constant throbbing pain in his head and nose, it was like a jackhammer was digging into his skull. He also herd a ringing in his hears, nothing else. 

Another punch was thrown at him, and everything went black.

 

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep._

Stiles woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. He opened his eyes slightly, the white light of the room temporarily blinding him. Once he adjusted to the light, he saw the white walls, leading to him to conclude that his whereabouts were in a hospital.

“Hey.” He heard someone say quietly. He turned his head towards the voice, it was his dad.

“Dad?” Stiles rasped out.

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?”

“Like my head’s been ran over by a car.” He heard a chuckle to his other side. It was Isaac. In fact, Lydia, Jackson, Scarlett, and James were also in the room.

“What are you guys doing here?” The injured boy asked.

“Making sure you’re okay.” Lydia answered. “What was the last thing you remember, Stiles?”

“Um, we went to go find Derek, then there were fights, and...Kira almost stabbed Derek!” Stiles started freaking out, where was Derek, was he okay?

“Stiles, calm down,” His dad commanded, “Derek is fine, he just went with the others to get’s some food. He was reluctant at first, but it had been a day since he left the hospital, so we decided that he needed to do something else.”

“Oh...a day?” Stiles questioned.

“Yeah, Scott hit you pretty hard in the head. Melissa says that once you leave the hospital you’re on bed rest for a week.” John informed.

“A week?!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Yes, a week.” Stiles turned his head to the door, meeting Melissa’s eyes. “Your concussion was very close to leaving you brain dead, so yes, I think a week is justified.” 

“Fine.” Stiles agreed.

Melissa came to his bed and disconnected him from the heart monitor. “I think you’re ready to go. No supernatural crap, you hear me?” Melissa’s motherly voice commanded. 

“Yes ma’am.” Stiles muttered.

  


 

“Good.” Was all that Melissa had to say. But, before she walked out the door, she whispered quietly, but Stiles’ spark picked it up, “I’m sorry.” Then she was gone.

“Dad?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, Son?” 

“Can you guys catch me up on what’s happened?”

“Yeah.”

 

Apparently, after Scott hit Stiles and made him go unconscious, Derek lost it. He pulled Scott off of Stiles and threw him on the ground. Then, he punched him so hard that even Scott’s werewolf healing abilities wouldn’t be able to help him for awhile. Then, Argent gave Stilinski a few pairs of handcuffs laced with wolfsbane. Stilinski used them on Scott, Kira, Theo, Josh, and Tracy. Hayden had proved to them that she was not guilty.

Derek was in charge of getting Stiles to the hospital, along with Cora and Peter. The sheriff had the help of Chris, Parrish, and Braedon, to deliver the guilty five to the station. The rest of the pack, went to go find Liam and Lydia, and found them in Scott’s house, and helped them out of the handcuffs. 

Now, Scott is being held for attempted murder, and because of the fact that he is eighteen years old, he will have some jail time, along with the rest of them. Let’s just hope this will teach them their lesson.


	12. The Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is stressed about his graduation speech. Will it be as good as he hopes?  
> (Make sure to read the end notes, it will have important information regarding this fanfiction.)

_ _

_He was running, but he didn’t know what from. He felt like he was being chased and he turned around. He saw her._

_Kira._

_She was chasing him with her sword, ready to strike. In that moment, he tripped over something big, thus causing him to fall on his right side. He felt pain flare in his right arm._

_He looked over to see what tripped and almost puked. There was Derek, lying on the ground, unconscious, most of his body covered in blood._

_“He’s still alive.” Kira pointed out. “He’s still breathing, but just a little.”  
_

_“Please don’t kill him, kill me in stead, I don’t care, just don’t hurt him, please.” The scared boy pleaded.  
_

_“Don’t worry, I will kill you, but after you watch Derek die.” She slamed her sword towards the ground and it met it’s target.  
_

_He screamed louder than he has ever before._

_“Your turn.” She said.  
_

_But before she moved, she changed. She changed into Derek._

_“This is your fault, you know.” Derek blamed. “You could have saved me, you could have saved all of us. But you were too weak.”  
_

_Derek’s claws came out of his fingers, and he held his right hand up, getting ready to bring it down. “Say hello to my family for me, will you? It’s the least you can do.” Derek brought his claws down and and ripped his throat out._

“I’M SORRY!” Screamed Stiles.

Derek, all too familiar with Stiles’ nightmares, woke up instantly and positioned himself to where Stiles was in his arms, safe from himself.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re okay Stiles. You did nothing wrong. You’re with me, you’re safe Sti.” Derek repeated those words over and over again, until Stiles finally calmed down.

Stiles all but collapsed in Derek’s arms, the nightmare and screaming had exhausted him.

“What was it about, Stiles?” Derek asked softly.

“Kira ki-killed you and, and then turned into you and you killed me.” Stiles got out. 

“Did I say anything to you in your nightmare, Sti?”

“Yeah, um, ‘This is your fault, you know. You could have saved me, you could have saved all of us. But you were too weak’.” 

“Stiles, don’t listen to your dream, because you are anything but weak. You are strong, smart, and loyal to a fault, and I love you for it.”

“I love you, too.”

 

It has been two weeks since the fight between the Hale pack and the McCall pack, and one week since Stiles got out of the hospital, and there is a lot of stuff to catch up on. 

After Stiles got out of the hospital, everyone was wondering how Stiles was able to fight that well with his spark. Scarlett, with the help of Deaton, explained it all. 

Apparently, there is still a little bit of the nogitsune inside Stiles. It isn’t anything evil, it just helps him out with his magic. The reason why it hasn’t kicked in before, was because Stiles needs to be really angry, or just really emotional in general for it to work. And when Kira was about to kill Derek, all of Stiles’ repressed anger was let out. 

Now, the Hale pack, which now includes Hayden,Liam, Lydia, Melissa, and Deaton, are enjoying their little break of the crazy supernatural.

 

“Stiles, stop freaking out.” Derek sighed as he was reading a Sherlock Holmes book.

His boyfriend, who kept pacing over the living room floor, responded, “I can’t help it! Graduation is tomorrow, and I don’t have even have a remotely decent speech for it.”

“Stiles, it’ll be fine.”

“No it won’t! And if my speech isn’t bad enough I’m most likely going to stutter or trip and fall or something!”

Derek put his book down, got up, and walked over to his distressed partner. He wrapped Stiles into a hug. “Stiles, it’ll be fine. Your speech will be amazing and beautiful, just like you.”

“You’re such a romantic sap, you know that?” Stiles asked.

“Yes I do, since you’ve told me that you love it so many times.”

Stiles chuckled and leaned into Derek’s hold of him.

“You should get some sleep, Stiles.” Derek said after a few minutes. “Maybe you’ll come up with something in the morning.”

“I guess you’re right.”

That night was peaceful.

 

“Stiles Stilinski.” The announcer announced. 

Stiles walked onto the stage, his black gown draping over his thin frame. He went up to the podium, and adjusted his hat before speaking. He looked at Derek, who was with the rest of the pack, for encouragement. Derek nodded and smiled at him, giving him the courage he needed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you all know me as Stiles. Hardly anybody knows my actual first name. This has been quite a year, am I right?” Everybody nodded, remembering all of the crazy homicides and disasters. 

“Well, out of all of that craziness, and out of all that disaster, there have been the best moments of our lives. For me, it was figuring out who were really my friends. I learned that even the best of people can turn against you, they can be corrupted just as easily as the next person. But high school isn’t what’s going to define your life, it’s what you become during it. Have you became a person that can easily change or learn from your mistakes? Or have you became a person who’s been corrupted by society? Someone who is obsessed with being perfect? I’ll let you decide, because after all, graduation isn’t the end, it’s the exact opposite. This is just the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter of the first installment of the "Time is Priceless" series. Yep, I know what you're thinking. "But this isn't a series". Well, it wasn't a series before, but know I've decided to change things up a bit and make this into a three part series/collection. Here's a little hint about what the next installment will be about: Stiles and Derek try to get married, but who tries to stops them? I'll let you take your guesses in the comments.


	13. Arthur's Note

For the people who have yet to, I have posted the second installment of this series, called We're Halfway There. So, if you really liked this fanfic, go read that one.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like it? Tell me in the comments!
> 
> My main Tumblr - @FandomsAreLife8-26-91  
> My Teen Wolf RP Tumblr - @ask-teenwolf-questions  
> My Instagram - Fandomsarelife8_26_91


End file.
